Passion - A Chuuya Nakahara Lemon
by Sekata
Summary: Yes you heard right. It's a Lemon with Chuuya and you, dear reader. Have fun :)
1. Chapter 1

**Before you all nosebleed to death: That chapter is not the lemon chapter, it's just a bit.. making thirst for more :o**

Ougai chuckled while he watched the scene before him. You and Chuuya stood in his office, arguing. Chuuya was assigned to go on a dangerous mission, where there was a high possibility of not coming back. Of course you, as his partner, were not in approval of this. Especially since he wanted to go alone. "That's ridiculous. Do you want to die?" you sighed, shaking your head. "It's a mission [Y/n]. I won't die. You underestimate me." Chuuya grumbled. He almost lost his calmness around you because he was tired of discussing that matter with you.

"Let me go with you at least."

„For the last time.. NO."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"You don't have the right to give me orders! Boss, I want to go on this mission as well!"

Your boss sighed heavily. "Stop arguing already. [Y/n], I need you here. You would only drag him down." he said, grinning directly at Chuuya. The brown haired male cleared his throat and tugged at his hat, pulling it over his eyes to hide his embarrassment of the deeper meaning of Ougai's words and stare. "I am not that weak you know!" you sighed, not understanding their stares. You walked up to Chuuya and stared at him. "I'll go with you, whether you want me to or not."

"I said NO. Do you think I'm going to risk losing you in such a dangerous mission? You stay here, and even if I have to tie you up girl." Chuuya hissed lowly and gripped your shoulders. You blinked in mild surprise as a blush crept onto your cheeks because of his actions and words. After a moment, he calmed down and let go of you. He took his hat and laid it ontop your head with a smirk. "Take care of it. I will be back soon." he said, making you grip tightly on his hat and look at him. "Chuuya.." you mumbled. He never went to a mission without his precious fancy hat nor has he ever given it to you.

Chuuya turned around, fixing his vest. "I should get going. Boss, [Y/n], see ya. .. maybe." he spoke, beginning to walk away. "Wait." he stopped and turned around. Before he could say or do anything, you pulled him into a short but meaningful kiss. Now it was Chuuyas turn to blush a bright shade of red. "Take care, please." you whispered against his lips and left Ougai's office. Otherwise you wouldn't be able to let go of him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It has been two months since Chuuya went on his mission. You were worried and asked the messengers of the Mafia everyday if they heard something about him. To prevent you from going crazy, Higuchi took care of you. She always has been the only person besides Chuuya who you fully trusted. You sat with her in her room, watching movies and eating snacks in your comfortable night-gowns. It was evening already and you just wanted to wear something comfortable. So you took your shortest night-gown that revealed more than you expected but since Higuchi was a woman, you didn't feel ashamed at all.

A knock was heard as Tachihara walked in. "Yoo~" he greeted with a big grin, because he liked what he saw. Higuchi sighed, trying to cover your cleavage with a blanket. "What do you want?" she asked, annoyed. "And stop staring at us like that." you added.

"Oh, I wanted to tell a certain [h/c]-haired woman, that Chuuya is back from his mission~ Should I tell him that his little crush is not interested in men?" he taunted. "Tachihara, watch your tongue!" Higuchi hissed.

However you ignored everything after you heard 'Chuuya was back'! Without thinking, you stood up and ran past Tachihara, forgotten what you wore. "[Y/n]-chan, wait! … your panties are visible.. ~ Geez." Higuchi sighed, shaking her head.

Chuuya was in Ougai's office, explaining the results of his mission. Ougai browsed through the files and seemed satisfied. The brown-haired male grinned exhausted and stretched himself, before the door opened and your arms flung around his neck. "Chuuya-kun!" you smiled happily and pressed your body flush against his, earning a cute blush from the male. "I..I missed you too.. uh.." he felt embarrassed but that didn't stopped him to get hold on your butt to hold you steady. When he noticed your lack of clothing, he grinned and kissed you - without warning - forcefully on the lips. Ougai blinked when Chuuya massaged your butt, deepening the kiss and earning a moan from you. It seemed you had forgotten where you were..

"Excuse me, love birds." he began, clearing his throat to get your attention. "I am sorry to disturb this moment, but Chuuya and I have to clear some formalities. Would you wait outside, please?" Ougai asked with his usual calm face. You pulled away, taking his hat from your head and placed it on his head again. He pulled you again against his body for a short second kiss. His lips kissed their way to your ears, where he stopped. "Wait for me in my room~" he whispered lowly, making you shiver in anticipation.

After you were gone, Chuuya turned around to Ougai and cleared his throat again to fight his blushing cheeks. "Well, I am happy to see you two finally together. But I demand you be more professional Chuuya." he told him. "Of course boss." Chuuya sighed and went back to work – slightly distracted though about what would happen soon.

…

…..a few minutes later...

"Chuuya?! Are you listening?" Ougai asked, slightly annoyed. His right hand man seemed absorbed in his fantasies. "Sure boss. We have to watch the town centre more frequently." Chuuya answered, tugging impatiently at his hat. "No, I said we have to eliminate the gangs in the west. But I can imagine why you are so distracted.. Well, have some fun. We can finish this tomorrow." Ougai gave up. "But boss, I would never-"

"She's waiting. Go already and tell your pants to stop aiming at me." he sighed and motioned at Chuuya's crotch. The male coughed and disappeared faster than Ougai was able to look. Yes, it was pretty obvious - what he was thinking about for the last few minutes.

In the meantime you sat on his bed, waiting for him. Your legs hung loose and you couldn't stop smiling. Since the kiss before he left, you waited for this moment. Who would have thought that he actually returned your feelings? Slowly the door opened and Chuuya walked in. He closed the door and smirked lightly. "Sorry, that it took so long. You know him~" he spoke and his grin widening when he saw you jump up from his bed and run to him, falling in his arms.

He caught you in his strong arms and chuckled in a low tone. "Not getting enough of me all of the sudden?" he breathed, putting his index finger under your chin and raised your head. You smirked back, noticing something hard against your legs. "Look who's talking~ I don't think the report woke up your little friend down there." you purred, making Chuuya slightly uncomfortable before he growled and pinned you against a wall. God he loved your cocky side. "Just shut up and kiss me." he ordered and pulled you into a heated kiss. You kissed back immediately and moaned into his mouth when his hands stroked your butt. He lifted you up that your legs wrapped around his waist.

Chuuya was dominant, oh hell he was. You noticed this in the aggressive way of his kissing, since you weren't able to defend your mouth against his invading tongue. He won the battle within seconds and earned a louder moan from you when he explored the wet cavern of your mouth. While he was kissing and sucking your lips, he walked over to his bed and threw you on the mattress. Without hesitation he hovered over you and attacked your neck with biting and sucking. "Ah~"

"You like that, huh? Well, prepare yourself to not be able to walk straight for the next week, when I am finished with you, dear~"


	2. LEMON

**_WARNING: This is a pure lemon. If you are under the approximate age of 18 please leave now._**

 ** _You have been warned. This has adult content._**

 ** _Ladies and gentlemen, please take a moment to get handkerchiefs to stop eventually nosebleedings. Please remember that this author can't be judged when you die from fangirling. Thank you for listening 3_**

 ** _Also thank you so much for proof reading Richu 3  
Enjoy a hot Chuuya lemon NOW ;D  
-_**

"When I am done with you, you won't be able to walk for a straight week~" Chuuya breathed in your ear, making you shiver from his deep voice. You gulped lightly in anticipation as you laid your arms around his neck, pulling him down to kiss his Adam's apple above his choker. "You think you are able to do this at all?" you teased him, making him growl in a husky voice.

Chuuya's grin widened, while he moaned as you sucked on his Adam's Apple. He KNEW how he was going to wipe off that teasing smile off your cute face. "You are talking too much." he chuckled and turned with you. Now you he sat on the mattress with you in his lap. He leaned up and slipped off the strapes of your night gown to kiss your bare shoulders underneath. You closed your eyes and buried your hands in his brown hair. "Do you always sleep in those tatters?" he asked while his kissed down to your sternum.

You nibbled at your lower lip and stroked his smooth hair. "No. Only when I am with Higuchi-san. Usually I sleep in my underwear. Or just naked." you answered with a grin, knowing that this answer would make him a bit harder. "Oh? Naughty, I like that." he chuckled, slipping the night gown further down.

Goosebumps formed on your skin in anticipation of the events that were about to happen. Nonetheless there was one thing at moment, you were absolutely not okay with. Chuuya was too clothed in your opinion. You tenderly pushed him away, before his kisses reached your breasts. Chuuya blinked in surprise before he understood the situation as you played at his black leather straps that decorated his white shirt.

His fancy hat was the first article of clothing that was flung at a random corner, after this his long coat followed suit. He took his one glove in his mouth and slipped it from his hands with his teeth, repeating the action with his other glove afterwards. You kissed him full force while you unbuttoned his vest and slipped it off too. Your hands reached under his shirt, feeling every single muscle.

Slowly, almost as if he was deliberately torturing you, Chuuya kissed your chin to your cheek. He spread butterfly kisses around your face until your right ear. For a brief moment, he stopped his ministrations, and kissed your earlobe - nibbling lovingly on it. You moaned quietly; you enjoyed his touches and kisses. Though you don't wanted to sit there doing nothing, so you slipped off his white shirt. For the first time in his life, Chuuya thanked his clothing style that it was easy to remove without stopping his ministrations. After he was completely bare on his upper body, he automatically reached for his black choker to remove it too. However you stopped him by putting your hands on his his, shaking your head. "Leave it on, please. I think that black choker makes you more attractive." you whispered, leaning to his neck and licking the line above his choker.

Chuuya shivered lightly and grinned. "You think I am your little lapdog after all, huh?" he asked and groped your left breast, squeezing it roughly to show you who was the dominant one in the relationship.

You smiled and kissed his lips. "Maybe.. as long as we do it like dogs and you take me from behind.." you breathed against his lips. Now Chuuya turned red in embarrassment. He wasn't used to dirty talk and being all that affectionate, though that didn't meant he didn't like it. "Patience, love. We want to have some fun don't we?" he chuckled and nibbled on your neck, earning a low moan from you while he opened your bra. Before you could feel what he'd done, your bra already laid beside the other clothing behind the bed.

Chuuya kissed his way down your neck to your breasts, leaving a thin trace of saliva. "Now it's a good thing that you are short right? That means you don't have to dislocate yourself that mu.. AHH!" he stopped your teasing by biting you in your nipple as punishment. "My mouth slipped." he chuckled and licked your pink nub where he bitten you. You hissed but grinned, taking your revenge by stroking your knee over his bulge.

Chuuya growled in a low tone and buried his face between your breasts. "You love living dangerously, don't you?" he asked, kissing the skin beneath your breasts. "Of course. I mean, that's the main reason I love you after all." you responded.

There you said it for the first time. 'I love you'. Chuuya raised himself up and looked at you. He smiled and laid his arms around you in a tight, but soft embrace. You cuddled up against him as he kissed the top of your head. He was so much more gentle than before, it irritated you at first.

Suddenly he let go of you. He laid you down on his bed and stood up. You watched him, unsure, but your cheeks heated up when he loosened his belt and took of his pants. "They've gotten pretty tight." he smirked and took your hand, pulling you flush against his body again. Before you could say anything, he kissed you passionately, but somehow lovingly. That was his way of saying 'I love you too.'

His hands travelled lower, taking hold of your half-undressed night gown and ripping it off your body. Finally you were left in your panties while he was in his black boxershorts and his sexy black choker.

However eventually you had enough of just sitting there and let him have the whole fun alone. Your fingers trailed down his back around the bones of his spine. Chuuya closed his eyes and threw his head back when he felt your lips near his nipples. Since when was he that sensitive there? He moaned in surprise when you started to suck on his left nipple while your hand caressed his right nipple. Your other hand on his back traced slowly to his coccyx, massaging this spot softly.

Chuuya almost lost all of his willpower due to your ministrations and had a hard time not to taking you immediately. You sucked harder at his nipple and switched them, sucking on the other with your hand massaging the first. "F..Fuck.." he cursed under his breath and grabbed your hair, pulling slightly. A chuckle escaped your throat when you kissed his muscular breast, going lower.

The brown-haired male gulped when he saw where your hands were heading. You licked around his navel before your hands took hold of the elastic band of his boxers. He loved this side of you even more now and didn't felt ashamed when you pulled off his boxers, revealing his large erection. Slowly you kissed every inch of bare skin that was revealed to you. Inspecting his size, you grinned. "Well, I'll give you that Chuuya, that's something I wouldn't call 'small'" you teased and if you hadn't grabbed his cock after these words, Chuuya would've reacted with annoyance to this sentence.

However his mind went blank the moment he felt your gentle hands around his most sensitive place. He moaned loudly and now you were very sure that someone may have heard what's going on. Not that you minded though, you thought as your hands traced slowly over his glands to his penis shaft and finally his testicles. Chuuya wasn't able to stand this torture much longer, he wanted you. God, he needed you NOW. In the heat of the moment, he didn't even noticed that he lost control over his body and his Ability activated by itself. You didn't noticed either that both of you floated above the mattress. The black Gravity billows held you in place and safety, trying to made you believe you were still on the ground.

You grinned satisfied when your tongue licked over the small slit while your hands massaged his penis shaft. The feeling and his taste made you moan desperately for more, letting your hand reaching automatically lower to your soaked panties. Out from the corner of his eyes, Chuuya watched your fingers thrust against your clothed clit, trying to satisfy your own needs. He licked his lips, feeling helpless. He wanted to touch you, he wanted to hear you beg for more. Nonetheless he enjoyed your doings. Finally your mouth covered his cock and you sucked harshly, bobbing your head.

Chuuya totally lost control of himself and moaned your name, while you both floated higher and higher. It was a good thing, that his room was really high. Being an executive member meant pure luxury.

For some time he just let go of himself and had to say that you were quite experienced. The reason of your experience.. No, he didn't even want to know why. You kissed back up to his breast after you had enough down there. By now you noticed the black billows around you and blinked in surprise while you looked at the ground. Chuuya watched you curiously and noticed this accident too. He blushed and cleared his throat. "God dammit." he sighed annoyed. You chuckled lightly and kissed his neck. "That's an odd kink for making love. Weightless. I love it." you whispered against his skin.

Chuuya grinned. You drove him over the edge. "If that so.." he began, grabbing your shoulders. You blinked and looked into his wide grin. "Gravity Manipulation~" he purred as the black billows spread all over your body. "EEEEH?!" you asked before your body moved on its on and fell over from behind until your pelvis was before his face. He chuckled proud of his Ability. "This is more like it~" he smirked, taking your legs and throwing them over his shoulders. You suddenly became embarrassed, you were practically at his mercy. "C..Chuuya.. this position is kind of embarr..AAAH!" he stopped your sentence again by licking over your panties. He nibbled at the fabric over your clit and licked teasingly at the sides, avoiding your sweetest spot on purpose without removing the disturbing clothing. "Why so shy all of the sudden?" he teased with a wide smile, letting his index finger slip underneath the fabric.

"You are mean.." you whined and tried to push your pelvis closer to his face. Sadly, his Ability prevented you from moving and this bastard was enjoying it. "Oh, you want something [Y/n]-chan?" he asked, pushing your panties aside to get a first look at your womanhood. "Chuuya.." you sighed. This guy was such a tease. Almost as bad as Dazai. "Hm? I can't hear you my love." he chuckled and kissed your pubic mound teasingly. Now you were getting impatient. "Beg." he purred against your sensitive area. "Never." Your stubborness amused him. Oh he really enjoyed this little game almost more than what you did to him beforehand. "I bet you will.." he smirked and licked along your outer labia. You moaned and tried to move again, with no avail. The male chuckled more and kissed your inner thighs, going farther away from your desired place. "..Chuuya.." it was not a moan anymore, it was more of a warning. A warning to put an end to this torture.

Chuuya kissed back to your womanhood and looked at you. "Yes?" he asked with a teasing voice, making you let out a frustrated growl. After you couldn't take it anymore, you finally gave up, turning your head away. "I beg you.. Chuuya..~ I want to feel you..E..Eat me, please." you murmured, blushing like crazy and wanting to hide your face behind your hands if Chuuya hadn't captured your body. Satisfied by your begging, he granted your wish and engulfed his face into your womanhood. You moaned with delight when you felt his tongue poking your clit, caressing you with low thrusts. His hands spread out your outer labia to access your sweetness better. "Oh.. my.. god.." you moaned, feeling the need to take a hold of something.

Chuuya made slurping sounds while he enjoyed your sweet juices as he thrust his tongue in and made sure to not miss a single drop. A low moan escaped his lips when he felt the contractions around his tongue and thrusted a bit faster and harder. „Oh god, I'm cumming.." you cried out, your entire body shaking at your release.

He grinned and licked your womanhood again. "You came already? What a pity. I wanted to have some more fun." he chuckled, ending his Ability and let both of you land on his bed again. He wanted the final stage to take place under normal circumstances. "..Shut up and take me already, idiot!" you hissed, trying to catch your breath. After you landed on his bed, you reached out your arms - inviting him to fuck you senseless. He grinned and readied himself before your entrance. "With the greatest of pleasure." he spoke and teased you a bit more by rubbing his tip against your clit. Though he only moistened his cock with your fluids to make it easier to penetrate you. With a low moan, he thrust into you, making you moan as well and grip at the bed sheets.

It took a moment until you got used to his size. After you felt ready, you bucked your hips, signaling him to love. Chuuya steadied himself beside your head as he thrusted in at a slow pace at first. You put your arms around his neck, pulling him into a soft kiss. His pace grew faster, and both of you surrendered in to the love and lust you felt for each other. He sucked at your neck and massaged your left breast with his free hand. "C..Chuuya.. Take me from behind~" you moaned after a while. Chuuya grinned, it seems the lapdog topic was still in your head. "As you wish~" he said, giving you a short kiss before he pulled himself out of you.

You turned around, taking a pillow to steady your stomach and placing your hands before you. When you raised your hips, you felt his kisses from behind on your back, his lips tracing lower to your butt. He was so gentle, it was unbelievable. Slowly he readied himself again at your entrance and thrusted in deeply. "Oh god.. Yes!" you moaned, loving the different friction much more than from the position before. Chuuya thrusts were relentlessly fast, the sound of flesh slapping against each other from his hips and your butt was a good contrast to your moans and chants of names.

It didn't took long until your next orgasm took you over the edge. Chuuya panted slightly and leaned forward to kiss your neck. "How the hell do you manage to come that often and fast?" he asked, nibbling at your earlobe. How he was so flexible at all, it seemed he thanked his Ability for this. Not that you cared either. "Advantages of being a woman." you chuckled but gasped in surprise when you felt his hand under your chin as he threw himself backwards.

He brought you to his favorite position, reversed cowgirl. "Fuck.." he moaned when he reached new depths within you. You smirked and moved your hips in a circular motion, being half in control now. "As for you, you like changing positions, don't you?" you asked, but your mind got blank after his hand reached forward to rub your clit in variation to his thrusts. "The same position is boring after a while." he simply stated and moaned louder when he felt your walls pressing his cock together. You were about to come again. "Oh shit.." he cursed under his breath, his thrusts becoming faster, more precisely, harder, almost frantic. You threw your head back and closed your eyes. Vision becoming white, a new orgasm made your whole body shiver. This one was far more intense than all the others before and both of your bodies shook in harmony when Chuuya released his hot seed into your womb.

"Oh god, Chuuya.." you panted while Chuuya thrusted a few times more until he collapsed behind you. You moved a bit to slip out of him and laid beside him, kissing his cheek. He pulled you close and buried his face into the crook of your neck. "That was.." you began, exhausted. "..repeatable?" Chuuya grinned, kissing the skin of your neck. You smiled at him, stroking a wet - from sweat - strand of hair behind his ear. „Sure it is~" you smirked and kissed his lips softly until tiredness took over.

„I love you, Chuuya."

„..I love you too, [Y/n]-chan."

END

EXTENDED ENDING

A hot shower was the right thing after an intense love making. You and Chuuya showered together and enjoyed the feeling of the water on your skin. Soon you noticed calloused hands stroking your sides up and down. You were pulled against his strong chest and chuckled when he kissed your earlobe from behind. "Round 2?" he breathed in your ear, nibbling at the purred and raised your hand to stroke his hair. "Oh yes." you said, turning around and kissed him with passion.

Chuuya's hands gripped your butt when he dominated the tongue battle. When he was about to spread your legs, you heard a loud whistle from the shower entrance. Startled, you pulled away and 'EEPED' in awe before you hid behind your lover. Chuuya growled lowly when he saw the person he hated the most. "Dazai.. what the fuck are you doing here?" he asked. Dazai was naked when he went into the shower as well. "Oh I was nearby and thought a little shower would not be a bad idea. And which shower would be more suitable for this than yours~ Oh hello [Y/n]-chan, long time no see. Nice boobs by the way." he commented and took some shampoo from the wall as if it was his shower.

"Dazai.. you bastard, this time I'll kill you for sure!" Chuuya hissed and wanted to punch him. You held him back. "Don't fight naked guys. That's weird." you chuckled, making Chuuya growl more in frustration. He just shrugged and went into a corner to sulk.

….

….

"Chuuya.. are you jerking off?" Dazai asked after a while. "That's none of your fucking business how fast I wash myself!" Chuuya answered annoyed. You sighed and facepalmed. Idiots.


End file.
